1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a case, in particular for cosmetic products, such as a make-up case ensuring excellent, sealed closure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A product of that type very often deteriorates when exposed to air and is sometimes volatile. A case has indeed already been proposed, in particular in WO-A-87 07483 or in U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,519, comprising:
a base for containing the cosmetic product, PA1 a cover articulated relative to the base, PA1 locking means in order to maintain the cover and the base in a position in which the case is closed, PA1 sealing means comprising two substantially cylindrical skirts, one connected to the base and one to the cover, and being inserted one inside the other when the case is in the closed position. PA1 one (at least) of the skirts has two substantially cylindrical walls connected to one another to form a U, PA1 the skirt is compressed between the base and the cover when the case is in the closed position, PA1 under the effect of the compression stress, at least one of the walls is compressed along its generating lines and is deformed (in the direction towards the other skirt) perpendicularly to its generating lines in order to come into close contact with the other skirt.
However, the contact between the two skirts producing the seal causes them to become jammed, with the result that, in order to separate the two skirts and open the case, it is then necessary to apply a relatively great force which is hardly compatible with the demands of the market in question.
Therefore, it has not been known hitherto how to produce a sealed closure of a cover folded onto the base of a case maintained in the closed position, which is effective, ergonomic (in particular, easy to open), convenient to produce and substantially inexpensive.